


Day Of The Drabbles

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Series: DS9 Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: More people on DS9 are getting hooked on drabbles.
Series: DS9 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194884
Kudos: 2





	Day Of The Drabbles

_Sisko to Dax._

"I'm a little busy right now Benjamin."

_Old man..._

"99, 100. Got it!"

_What?_

"Don't worry. What was it you wanted?"

_Your shift started 10 minutes ago._

"Did it? Sorry, I was distracted. On my way, Dax out."

"100, 101. Still one word too many!"

"Odo, what's wrong?"

"Hello, Commander. Jake Sisko suggested I try a 'drabble,' but I can't seem to get it down to 100 words."

"Let me take a look.....try changing 'could not' to 'couldn't."

"I didn't think of that. Thank-you, Commander."

"You're welcome."

"Good morning, Dax."

"Kira! You've _got_ to try this!"


End file.
